1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caller identification (ID) technology and caller ID data as it is provided by telephone companies through a telephone network that generally enables a user to view the telephone number of the calling party and possibly other information relating to the calling party.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Telephone users generally desire an increasing number of features and functions to assist them in handling and preventing escalating numbers of unwanted incoming calls. One of the methods currently used to assist in the prevention of calls is the utilization of caller ID technology. Caller ID service capability is typically provided through a telephone network by a telecommunication service provider. A dedicated terminal or feature in a device such as a telephone or answering machine that has caller ID capability is specifically designed to read and display the caller ID data relating to the calling party that are transmitted over a telecommunications network to the called party. The caller ID data, received from the telecommunication service provider, are generally displayed on a display device to inform the called party of the caller name and/or number. Once the caller ID data are displayed, the called party may choose to either accept the call or allow the call to continue until the call is either answered by an answering device or the calling party terminates the call.
Problems with conventional caller ID systems stem from the limitations of such systems to dispose of calls efficiently without the called party having to take any action. With a standard caller ID system, the called party either has to actively read the caller ID number or has to let the phone ring until some other device disposes of the call or the calling party terminates the call. Either scenario is unfavorable to a called party that receives a large volume of undesirable calls. The constant ringing of the phone, checking the caller ID data, or listening to countless numbers of messages left by unsolicited parties can be annoying and time-consuming.